Mario's Plight
by Shad'sGirl12
Summary: It's the full length story to 'If Only You Were Here' so read that first before this story.
1. Chapter 1

I own no one, but Alexandra, her warriors, and Amado

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Bowser, and Toad are own by Nintendo

Before I start if anyone read _If Only You Were Here_ you'd know what this story is about and for others who don't this is the full-length story of _If Only You Were Here_. And if you don't know what _If Only You Were Here_ was about I kindly suggest you read that first to have an understanding of this story.

This is will be a MarioXOC like the last one, but also MarioXPeach & LuigiXDaisy

* * *

Chapter 1

It all started one day in brown log cabin surrounded by many other cabins of the same color in a dark misty night in Mushroom Kingdom of course ruled by Bowser. Inside that particular cabin lived Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Luigi, Toad, Mario, and his son Amado. The walls was painted crismon red, the rug was pale blue, they had a small TV in the living room, four rooms (The bedrooms, the kitchen, the living room, and the bathroom), a blue and red three-seater couch, and a stern wooden rocking chair. Anyway everybody was in the living watching the news, but Mario who was thinking of his old wife.

"You okay?" Princess Peach asked as Mario turned around and shook his head sadly.

"It's been two years since she died Princess. Two long loveless years." Mario said whipping his tears.

"And in two years you couldn't you move on," Luigi asked as he seen Mario's nasty glare, "Sorry."

"Luigi's right. It's been two years. She'd want you to move on." Toad said.

"I would. I seriously would if I didn't see her get killed in my face. I promised her I'd protect from harm." Mario said sighing.

"Still you shouldn't do this to yourself. You don't deserve this pain." Princess Daisy said.

"And she didn't deserve to die along with all other warriors five months after Amado's birth there." Mario snarled.

"Not to worsen your mood or anything, but how did you meet you two meet?" Toad asked as Mario gave him a weak smile.

"Okay, but listen up. I'll only tell this once." Mario said.

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter and if you got a better title for the story please feel free to include it. 


	2. Chapter 2

I own no one, but Alexandra, her warriors, and Amado

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Bowser, and Toad are own by Nintendo

Remember this is a flashback.

* * *

Chapter 2

It started one day Mario was walking down Mushroom Kingdom when he heard a girl's voice yell at him.

"Hey watch out!" The girl yelled as Mario jumped out the way and bashed the falling tree with his hammer and the girl ran to him. _(The same hammer from Super Mario Brothers by the way) _"You okay?" She asked looking at Mario.

"Yeah." Mario said as he seen a bunch of girls running to them.

"Alexandra you need to watch where you're swinging that sword. Lucky he was able to bash that tree in seconds." One of the girls scowled as Alexandra smirked.

"It didn't kill him so relax LaTanya." Alexandra said putting her sword away.

"Ugh! I just don't understand you." LaTanya said.

"So who are you?" Alexandra asked.

"Mario. Hero of Mushroom Kingdom." Mario said.

"Hero? Sounds like a big responsibility there mate. I'm Alexandra. Female warrior of the southern part of Mushroom Kingdom." Alexandra said.

"I notice from your accent." Mario said as Alexandra giggled and blushed slightly.

"Thanks and sorry if that tree caught you by surprised. I was just goofing around and my sword must have sliced that tree when I had my back turned." Alexandra said.

"I told you, you shouldn't be goofing around! This isn't like the south side ya know and you could easily kill someone." LaTanya said as another put her hand on her arm.

"Don't worry Tanya. I bet Alexandra knew what she was doing." The girl said.

"Breeana I know it's just that Alexandra just needs to stop goofing around. Training is serious work." LaTanya said.

"Don't worry Tanya. The mate didn't get killed and being the hero of Mushroom Kingdom he must have eyes behind his head to know when that Boswer guy's gonna strike." Alexandra said.

"Yeah. I hate him so much. Anyway I better be going." Mario said as Alexandra stopped him.

"Hey mate why not have lunch with us? It's the least I could do since I almost harmed you with that dumb tree." Alexandra said as Mario nodded.

"Sure lead the way." Mario said as they left.

* * *

I hope you liked the second chapter and if you got a better title for the story please feel free to include it. 


	3. Chapter 3

I own no one, but Alexandra, her warriors, and Amado

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Bowser, and Toad are own by Nintendo

Remember this isn't a flashback.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Wow must have been nice experience." Toad said as Mario nodded.

"Yeah it was kinda funny how Tanya got on her case, but I still miss her." Mario said.

"Who Tanya or Alexandra?" Toad asked as Mario gave him an icy look. "Sorry."

"Still it's been two years. She'd want you to let go by now." Princess Peach said.

"I know, but like I said before. When you see your wife get stabbed in front of you while you're powerless it's hard to let go." Mario said looking at the ground sighing.

"That's besides the point. She'd still want you to avenge her by stopping Bowser's reign of terror." Princess Daisy said.

"Yeah Mario. If you continue grieving for her we'll never stop Bowser." Luigi said.

"I know, but I like I said it's just hard not to." Mario said.

"If it's that hard then tell us. How much did you really care for her? Would you put yourself in danger just to save her?" Princess Peach asked starting to lose her temper.

"If you really want to know then fine. I'll tell you." Mario said as he continued his story.

* * *

I hope you liked the third chapter and if you got a better title for the story please feel free to include it. 


	4. Chapter 4

I own no one, but Alexandra, her warriors, and Amado

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Bowser, and Toad are own by Nintendo

Remember this is a flashback.

* * *

Chapter 4

Mario and Alexandra were kissing.

"I love you." Alexandra said.

"I love you too." Mario said as when LaTanya came in.

"First get a room before you make out. Two just stop. She needs to practice." LaTanya said as Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"Now? I'm talking to someone right now mate." Alexandra said in a whiny tone.

"Yeah kissing is more like it. Someone's here to fight you." LaTanya said.

"Who? If it's an amateur then I ain't leaving mate." Alexandra spat.

"Scarlet. Might I add one of Bowser's lackeys." LaTanya said as Alexandra snarled.

"Give me my sword. This fight will be over in seconds." Alexandra spat.

"That's the attitude I like to hear." LaTanya said handing Alexandra her sword.

"I'll be back very soon." Alexandra said kissing Mario's cheek as she left.

"Whatever you two were doing I hope I don't run into again." LaTanya said.

"Might be more careful where we be alone at." Mario said.

"Alone? Pah! There's gardens full of people here in Mushroom Kingdom." LaTanya said.

"Must be a large garden then." Mario said.

"Very large," LaTanya said as they seen Alexandra came back in with an angry expression, "You okay?"

"I thought you said it Scarlet!?" Alexandra snapped.

"It wasn't?" LaTanya asked.

"No it wasn't mate!" Alexandra snapped.

"I know I lied." LaTanya said.

"Why?" Alexandra snarled.

"Because every time I walk in here you two are kissing. You haven't been dating for a year and yet your acting like your getting married. Relax a little. You a lot of time to wait for all that." LaTanya said as Alexandra sighed.

"Fine. If you need, I hope you don't, I'll be in my room." Alexandra said.

"Doing what?" LaTanya asked.

"Thinking of a revenge plan." Alexandra said smiling evilly as she left.

* * *

I hope you liked the fourth chapter and if you got a better title for the story please feel free to include it. And also sorry if the chapter sucked. I had a major writer's block for this chapter. I'll make better and longer chapters the rest of the story. 


	5. Chapter 5

I own no one, but Alexandra, her warriors, and Amado

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Bowser, and Toad are own by Nintendo

Remember this isn't a flashback.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Mario not to be rude, but that didn't answer my question." Princess Peach said.

"Oh, but still..." Mario started.

"Nothing. The question was would you put yourself in danger just to save her and how much did you love her?" Princess Peach asked annoyed.

"I don't have to answer that Princess and you know it." Mario spat.

"Maybe not, but we want to know how much you really loved her." Princess Daisy said.

"Yeah Mario just tell us would you put yourself in danger just to save." Luigi said.

"Fine I will!" Mario snapped.

"And how much do you love her?" Toad asked.

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll tell you." Mario said.

* * *

I hope you liked the fifth chapter and if you got a better title for the story please feel free to include it. Plus I'm putting this story on hold for awhile because I'm getting another writer's block for this story. So if you have any suggestions feel free to include that and sorry about ther shortest chapter in this story. 


	6. Chapter 6

I own no one, but Alexandra, her warriors, and Amado 

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Bowser, and Toad are own by Nintendo

Remember this is a flashback.

* * *

Chapter 6

At the park Alexandra was teaching Mario how to use her sword.

"Okay all you gotta do is hold the sword like you would to a baseball bat when you're ready to strike. Like a bastball bat you hold it by your shoulders a bit. There's a lot of types of attacks with the sword. A front attack is attacking the person close to their stomach. A few inches above their belly button and chest. A spin attack is like the name. Attack the person with your sword while spinning. My favorite the back flip attack. Attack while doing a back flip. There's plenty more, but I really have to name them all. They're not nearly as important." Alexandra explained.

"I see." Mario said admiring his girlfriend's body.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be listen not looking at her body you prevert?" A voice asked.

"Who's there?" Mario spat as he drew out his hammer and Alexandra drew her sword, but dropped it and hugged the woman.

"Bianca! I've missed you so much! I thought you weren't coming here?" Alexandra asked seeing Biance smile.

"Of course I'd come. I heard everything. So he's your boyfriend? I'd watch him. Men like him easily get distracted." Bianca said as Alexandra playfully punched her.

"Shut up Bianca. Anyway I sorta knew you'd know who he is right?" Alexandra asked.

"Yep. So you're Mario? The great hero of Mushroom Kingdom?" Bianca asked.

"The one and only." Mario said.

"Cocky huh? Well don't be too cocky or you'll lose the only thing that matters to you most." Bianca warned.

"Don't worry about. Alexandra's in good hands." Mario said.

"She better be." Bianca threatened.

"Are you going to visit the others?" Alexandra asked.

"Of course. I just came to see you first. it was lucky to find you at the park with you're man. Well I'm off. I hope you guys have a nice day." Bianca said as she left.

* * *

I hope you liked the sixth chapter and if you got a better title for the story please feel free to include it. I'm also sorry for the late delay that cursed writer's block is a pain and with school and other personal stuff I hardly had to time to write. Plus I'm sorry again if Mario acted a bit OOC. Anway please review.


	7. Chapter 7

I own no one, but Alexandra, her warriors, and Amado

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Bowser, and Toad are own by Nintendo

Remember this isn't a flashback.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Well Bianca does have a point. You did only look at her body." Luigi said.

"That's not the point!" Mario snapped.

"Then what is?" Princess Peach asked.

"I don't know." Mario said.

"Could you think of the happiest time with her?" Toad asked.

"Our marriage." Mario said.

"Well relive it." Toad said.

"What Toad meant was tell us all about it. If that's the happiest time of your life with her then tell us and relive your happiness." Princess Daisy said.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll tell you guys." Mario said finishing the story.

* * *

I hope you liked the seventh chapter and if you got a better title for the story please feel free to include it. Plus sorry for the delay and the chapter. Try to make it longer next time, if I don't get another writer's block.


	8. Chapter 8

I own no one, but Alexandra, her warriors, and Amado

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Bowser, and Toad are own by Nintendo

Remember this is a flashback.

* * *

Chapter 8

Everybody was a big fancy chruch getting ready for a big wedding.

"You think everything will go alright?" Alexandra asked as LaTanya fixed her veil.

"Don't worry. I promise you that the wedding will go prefect." LaTanya said.

"I'm so nervous though Tanya. I love him and I know he loves me too, but think about it. One way or another I'm gonna mess up." Alexandra said.

"Don't be such an idiot Alex. This is your day. I promise you this day will be prefect. I got all the girls and boys working on this wedding." LaTanya said as Alexandra sighed.

"It better be 100 percent perfect Tanya." Alexandra said brushing a curl out her hair as they heard the door.

"Hey princess." LaTanya said as Princess Peach smiled.

"So you ready for your big day?" Princess Peach asked.

"Yeah, but I'm still scared." Alexandra said.

"Every girl is when they're getting married. Its only the way of life." Princess Peach said.

"Could you help get her ready for me? I have to do something." LaTanya said.

"Sure." Princess Peach said as LaTanya left.

"Could I ask you a question?" Alexandra asked.

"What?" Princess Peach asked.

"Do you still love him?" Alexandra asked.

"Who?" Princess Peach asked.

"Mario. Do you still love him?" Alexandra asked.

"What do you mean still?" Princess Peach asked.

"I seen the looks you gave him. I had a feeling you still had some everlasting love for him. I know you two used to date too. I also know you're jealous that he's about to be taken forever, but for both of sakes don't try to steal him away from me. Because if you do we'll have serious problems princess." Alexandra snarled.

"Wait, wait, wait! I don't care if you two are getting married or not. He's my friend only that. I know we dated, but I was the one who broke us up, not him. Second of all I don't have everlasting feelings for him nor am I jealous of a brat like you. I don't want to steal him from the likes of you." Princess Peach spat.

"Sounds like jealousy to me. I don't want to start a fight on my wedding day so you at least pretend to be happy for us even if you still love him because he's the most wonderful thing in my life. I'd give my soul for him." Alexandra said as LaTanya came in.

"So what did I miss?" LaTanya asked.

"Nothing much. We were just talking. How much time do we have left?" Alexandra asked.

"Fifteen minutes." LaTanya said.

"Enough time." Alexandra said.

**(A/N: I'm gonna skip the actual wedding part for the following reason of way too much religion for me to write and comprehead, but if you want me add just tell me to in the review and I'll add to the chapter.)**

At the ceremony everybody was congratulating the new weds with, 'I'm so happy for you two' or 'You two make a lovely couple', or even 'I'm so proud of you'.

"So where are you two gonna have the honeymoon?" A girl dressed in blue asked.

"Angelina I don't think that's any of your business." LaTanya said.

"Come on. I'm only curious." Angelina said.

"We're going to Florida." Alexandra said.

"Seriously. I love that place." Angelina said.

"Have you ever been there?" Mario asked.

"No, but I heard it was good." Angelina said takng a sip of her light wine.

"Not good enough Angel." Alexandra said.

"But still you're lucky you're going there." Angelina pouted.

"I'm just lucky to have such a great person like Mario in my life." Alexandra said as the two kissed.

"Awe." LaTanya cooed as Angelina and Breeana took a picture.

* * *

I hope you liked the eighth chapter and if you got a better title for the story please feel free to include it. And again sorry for the delay. I've writing about six stories at once and its very hard. So thanks for the wait. 


	9. Chapter 9

I own no one, but Alexandra, her warriors, and Amado

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Bowser, and Toad are own by Nintendo

Remember this isn't a flashback.

* * *

Chapter 9

"You must feel really proud of yourself at day." Toad said.

"Proud is the wrong word. I was just happy." Mario explained.

"Were you really jealous?" Princess Daisy asked smirking.

"That's none of your business." Princess Peach spat.

"She was jealous," Luigi said as Princess Peach glared at him, "Sorry."

"You do know the best way to get rid of all the pain and suffering is to retell us your pain." Toad said.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." Mario said.

"So be a man and finish it. You could cry at the end. Which we know you will." Luigi said.

"Fine, fine, fine. Don't get your buttons all in a knot." Mario said as he finished the story.

* * *

I hope you liked the ninth chapter and if you got a better title for the story please feel free to include it.


	10. Chapter 10

I own no one, but Alexandra, her warriors, and Amado

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Bowser, and Toad are own by Nintendo

Remember this is a flashback.

* * *

Chapter 10

It was a glummy day the heroes were fighting Bowser.

"You think you could stop me?" Bowser crackled evilly.

"We know we could stop you Bowser." Princess Peach said.

"Why are you here?" Alexandra ordered holding her son protectively.

"Why you've been here long enough to know why." Bowser said as Alexandra snarled.

"I got this." Mario said pulling out his hammer.

"No. We got this." Alexandra said pulling out her sword.

"We're in this too." LaTanya said grabbing her whip while Breeana grabbed her knives.

"You just gave birth. You're not fighting." Mario spat.

"I gave birth _five months ago _don't worry. I'll be fine." Alexandra said.

"You're such foolish woman. Thinking you could defeat me?" Bowser asked rather smug.

"Maybe not for good, but long enough to keep you away for a very long while." Alexandra snarled.

"Cocky huh? Might as well get rid of you first." Boswer said.

"Try your hardest." Alexandra snarled.

"Don't worry I willl." Boswer said crackling evilly.

"You've asked for it!" Alexandra snapped as she and her gang grabbed their weapons.

**(A/N: Only reason I'm skipping the whole fighting part is because I don't know Bowser's attacks so if anyone does please tell me)**

After the fight half of Alexandra's gang were dead and the half were brutally wounded.

"You'll never win." Alexandra snarled.

"I won't huh," Bowser crackled grabbing her sword pointed it towards her heart, "Say good."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alexandra screamed as the sword went through her splating out lots of blood everywhere with everybody neither covering their eyes, crying, or both.

* * *

I hope you liked the tenth chapter and sorry if the update was long again and if there was no real ending for this chapter. Couldn't think of one. Crazy and unexpected things and delays happened. 


	11. Chapter 11

I own no one, but Alexandra, her warriors, and Amado

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Bowser, and Toad are own by Nintendo

Remember this isn't a flashback.

* * *

Chapter 11

"Wow it was that bad?" Toad asked as Mario nodded sadly.

"But still like I said you could have moved on. Its been two years." Luigi said.

"I know, but seeing your love die in front you isn't exactly something easy to move on from." Mario said.

"Whatever you say Mario." Luigi said.

"She wouldn't want you to have this pain any longer. You don't deserve it." Princess Peach said.

"Maybe this will get your mind off of it." Princess Daisy said giving Mario a piece of paper.

"Her will?" Mario asked.

"Yep. You should have looked at it two years ago, but I just found it last night." Princess Daisy said.

"So? What does it say?" Toad asked trying to look over Mario's shoulder.

"If any chance she dies she wants me to be with..." Mario started.

"Who?" Luigi asked.

"Princess Peach." Mario said.

"Like I said before I knew you loved him." Princess Daisy said as getting a glare from the other princess.

"Look at this too." Luigi said as Princess Peach grabbed the paper.

"It says there's some light shines apon the sky around the beginning of winter. Bowser, the world's leader, will be stopped by a great hero around late winter." Princess Peach read.

"Is that some kind of lie?" Toad spat.

"Sounds like an oricle." Princess Daisy said.

"Maybe, but maybe its true. Maybe Bowser will be stopped." Princess Peach said.

"It maybe words on a piece of paper, but maybe we could stop him." Mario said.

"You got a plan?" Toad asked.

"Yeah. We'll talk in the bedroom." Mario said as the others, but him and Princess Peach left.

"So you think this paper is telling the truth?" Princess Peach asked.

"Look out the window." Mario said as Princess Peach seen snow falling down.

"So it is true." Princess Peach muttered.

"It won't be until we defeat him and thanks." Mario said kissing her cheek and left.

"Your welcome." Princess Peach whispered touching her cheek and following him.

* * *

I hope you liked the last chapter. Plus sorry for the delays and short chapters. I would have been finished with this story in mid November or early December, but writer's block is a pain and I have 4 more stories to finish. Anyway I hope you liked the story, I will be starting the sequel around January or during Christmas break, and Merry Christmas writers and readers! 


End file.
